total_drama_roleplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky, labeled The Athlete, was a camper and one of the finalists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She was originally on the Waneyihtam Maskwak, before she was switched to the Pimâpotew Kinosewak in This Is The Pits!. She returns to the competition with her close friend, Cloud, in in The Ridonculous Race 2.0 as The Olympians, and joins along with her ex-boyfriend, Keith, in Total Drama Ridonculous Race 2 as The Exes. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when needed, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she is firmly (andsometimes aggressively) against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Sky is introduced along with the other thirteen new contestants in So, Uh This Is My Team?. She immediately displays her impressive athletic skill by sliding and flipping off of a tree in her path as she falls from the zeppelin. She is placed onWaneyihtam Maskwak, and has to correct Chef Hatchet's translations. Once the challenge starts, she immediately takes charge of her team, sending each of her teammates to gather necessary supplies to build a shelter. Even with her leadership skills, however, their team loses the first challenge, and is left without shelter for the night. Sky gives her team an inspiring speech in I Love You, Grease Pig! to boost their confidence so they can start winning challenges, and by extension, Sky can get closer to the finale. After seeing Dave panic about being covered in grease, Sky soothes him, causing Dave to developfeelings for her. She brushes it off, stating that she's here to win and not to meet boys. Sky contributes to the team's breakfast in Twinning Isn't Everything by collecting water so no one gets dehydrated. Contrary to her statements in the previous episode, she admits that she finds Dave cute and believes that she might be falling for him. She becomes the first person eliminated from the challenge when Max pops her own balloon, sending a swarm of bees after her. After this, Sky instructs Dave to inform their team members so they can be even more wary of Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Sky and Dave's relationship progresses in I Love You, I Love You Knots, during the Truth Or Scare challenge. When Dave is forced to kiss a person next to him, the two nervously try to kiss but ultimately fail, as Sky suddenly burps at the last minute, a habit of hers whenever she gets nervous. She later has an awkward confrontation with Dave that results in her running away from him. In A Blast from the Past, Sky and Dave forage for food together, during which she tells him of her desire to become an Olympian after being inspired by her sister. The two then confess their feelings to each other, but Sky has something else she needs to say. Dave cuts her off, declaring that it's not important, and that they'll take things slow. Later, Sky notices Scarlett and Max's cheating and charges her to avenge the defeated Ella. Scarlett simply leans out of the way, causing Sky to fall into the water. When Ella flirts with Dave, having fallen for him, Sky becomes jealous. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Sky is still hung up on Ella's apparent crush on Dave. She seeks comfort in teammate Sugar, who lies to her that Dave is a womanizer who has been flirting with every girl on the island. When the contestants meet for the challenge, Sky tries to soothe a sobbing Ella, who is depressed about being rejected by Dave. Ella mentions that it is not she Dave likes, but Sky. Sky feels bad for her friend, but can't stop smiling at this information. After a bear eats the monkey that holds her team's coin, Sky suggests that they simply bring the bear to Chris. Dave, who once again tries to impress her, foolishly approaches the bear and ends up getting trapped in its arms. Sky later had to convince Ella to sing to the bear in order to save Dave and assures her that Chris will never know. Sky fantasizes about Dave in This Is The Pits!, and openly admits in the confessional that she harbors feelings for him, albeit she is still not interested in a romantic relationship. Throughout the episode, whenever Sky and Dave are about to kiss, Sugar, who is determined to prevent an alliance between them, constantly prevents them from doing so by doing something disgusting. Sky manages to stay with her team throughout the episode, unlike Kinosewak, who get separated by the cave-in. Later that night, Sky and Max switch teams, splitting her from Dave. While she sees that there is a low chance of them being together, Dave still believes otherwise. In Three Zones and A Baby, Sky easily adapts to her new environment with Team Kinosewak, despite receiving a shocking awakening by Scarlett. She quickly bonds with Jasmine, but has difficulty letting go of Dave, who Jasmine warns her to no longer trust. Throughout the challenge, Sky struggles to avoid helping Dave out, despite Jasmine's warning that he will back stab her any chance he gets. Ultimately, Sky makes the decision to put her new team first and leaves Dave behind, using a blow horn to alert Chef Hatchet to Dave's location, resulting in the latter getting shot with the former's spaghetti cannon. In Hurl and Go Seek, Sky takes part in an eating contest with the other contestants for immunity. Despite her desperation for victory, Sugar wins instead. Dave, in an attempt to win Sky over, brags about having finished his Juggy Chug before Sky. In retaliation, she yells at him and rejects him in front of everyone else. During the challenge, she hides in a bush, though her stomachache stemming from the Juggy Chug gets progressively worse. Her ill state leads her to be captured by Sugar. At Dave's elimination, she tries to say goodbye to him, but he has already been blown away from the island. Immediately after Dave's elimination, the island goes haywire in Scarlett Fever and Sky ends up teamed with Sugar as the contestants try to make their way to the the island's control room. She struggles to handle Sugar and her obnoxiousness, and they eventually meet up with Jasmine, Shawn, and Max. Sky devises a plan for luring Scarlett out of the control room, and after they manage to defeat her, she takes Jasmine's suggestion and presses "Ctrl-Alt-Delete," disabling the self destruct sequence. In the next episode, with only Jasmine, Shawn, and Sugar remaining, Sky reasons that she must partner with Sugar again in order to have a chance at making the finale, as Jasmine and Shawn plan to stay loyal to each other. Sky stresses to her that she will not tolerate cheating, but Sugar has other ideas. They once again butt horns during the challenge, as Sugar purposely tries to slow Sky down. She eventually betrays her by letting her fall off of the mountain. However, Sky lands on a robot crocodile, which takes her all the way to the top of the mountain, securing her a place in the final three. Sky's competitive drive spikes in Pahk'd With Talent, as she and Shawn are constantly at each other's throats during the challenges they made up themselves. In the final challenge, a talent contest, Sky uses her belching ability to earn 24.5 points, dressing as a sheriff and destroying cardboard criminals. Her score is enough to secure her a place in the final two. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Sky reluctantly accepts Dave as her helper, seeing him as a liability due to his unstable mind. However, she kisses him in order to boost his confidence. The two of them do not work as well together as Jasmine and Shawn, meeting several obstacles in the challenges. After passing the mud pit, Chris reveals the secret that Sky tried to tell Dave in A Blast from the Past: that she has a boyfriend namedKeith. Sky tries to convince Dave that it is all a misunderstanding and that she intended to end things with Keith before coming on the show. However, Dave finally loses it and vows to destroy Sky. As Shawn and Sky race to the finish line, Dave pulls one last trick to slow them down by raising a hill underneath them. Frustrated that she came so far and ended up losing, Sky begins to stomp her feet, causing the ground they are on to collapse and sending both finalists to tumble down all the way to the finish line. In her ending, Sky reaches her hand out from beneath the snow, and Dave is distraught. She then gets hauled away by Chef on a stretcher, excited that she won. Once the winner receives their winnings (depending on the ending), Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine leave the island with Chris as he signs off the season. Audition Tape Sky's full audition is not available for viewing, but Chris does present part of it in the finale. She introduces herself and says that, if she gets on the show, she will miss her boyfriend, Keith, who was filming the audition. Trivia Comparisons * Sky is the shortest contestant who debuted in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and the second shortest member of the third generation, only being taller than Max. * Sky is one of three winners to get second in America but not in Canada. The others being Cameron and Alejandro. * Sky is one of few contestants known to date a character outside the competition, the others being Beth,Trent, Justin, Izzy, and Sam. ** She is the only third generation character to do so. * Sky is one of fifteen contestants never to be voted out normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria,Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sierra, Sugar, and Zoey. * Sky is one of the seven contestants to not have their audition tape released, though part of it was shown in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. * Sky is one of a few characters whose name is referenced in an episode title (Sky Fall), the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Ezekiel, and Scarlett. Competition * Sky is the first contestant of the third generation cast to receive a symbol of immunity. * Sky is the only contestant to be the highest ranking member of a team she was not originally on. * Sky is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott,Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, and Max. Miscellaneous * Sky holds the distinction of being the first female contestant to win in Canada. * Sky is of Cree descent as proven in one of Fresh TV Twitter as well being hinted several times in the season: ** During her audition, there is a dreamcatcher hung in her room. ** She understands the Cree language and was able to correct Chef's mistakes for the translations for each team. *** This makes her one of five contestants who can speak more than one language, the others being Alejandro, Ezekiel, Noah, and Harold. * Sky reveals in I Love You, I Love You Knots that she belches whenever she's nervous or when she is near a boy she has strong feelings for. Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Canonical characters